<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>throughout the night and always by AShortWalkToDelinquency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111848">throughout the night and always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency'>AShortWalkToDelinquency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mpreg rewrites - season 1 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ideas, Episode: s01e09 Pied-A-Terre, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Gil Arroyo, Stand Alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I wanted to meet him, not as a cop," Malcolm inquires, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head. Not necessarily a <em>good</em> plan, but a plan nonetheless. "But as a potential client? Would that work?" </p><p>Though Malcolm keeps his eyes on Nico, he's acutely aware of the way JT's head whips over to him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Regardless of how things play out with Nico, he knows that the car ride back to the precinct is going to be interesting. He also knows he sure as shit needs to talk to Gil before JT has a chance to.</p><p>"You lost your fucking mind, bro?" JT attempts to whisper, leaning in towards Malcolm and angling himself away from Nico in a failed attempt to keep the question private. Unfortunately it comes out far closer to a growl and quite a bit louder than the man intends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mpreg rewrites - season 1 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>throughout the night and always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of the works in this series are related to one another, but they will all feature Malcolm in various stages of being pregnant.</p><p>---</p><p>This was supposed to be just be a smutty little fic — an excuse to write some pregnant sex, really. It turned out to be the longest entry in this series so far, and ended up having far less sex and far more feels than I intended. Oops. Lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jasper St. George. Sex concierge to the freaky elite. You know him?" JT asks, getting down to business.</p><p>Nico nods hesitantly, but keeps his mouth resolutely shut.</p><p>"Do you know how we can get a hold of him?" Malcolm prompts, hoping Nico is willing to cooperate with them, despite how their last encounter turned out. </p><p>"You don't," Nico says like it's blatantly obvious, and, perhaps, Malcolm thinks, it should have been. "Jasper gets a hold of you. And he'd never talk to cops."</p><p>"What if I wanted to meet him, not as a cop," Malcolm inquires, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head. Not necessarily a <em>good</em> plan, but a plan nonetheless. "But as a potential client? Would that work?" </p><p>Though Malcolm keeps his eyes on Nico, he's acutely aware of the way JT's head whips over to him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Regardless of how things play out with Nico, he knows that the car ride back to the precinct is going to be interesting. He also knows he sure as shit needs to talk to Gil before JT has a chance to.</p><p>"You lost your fucking mind, bro?" JT attempts to whisper, leaning in towards Malcolm and angling himself away from Nico in a failed attempt to keep the question private. Unfortunately it comes out far closer to a growl and quite a bit louder than the man intends.</p><p>"Jasper isn't just looking for pretty faces," Nico smirks at JT's obvious shock at Malcolm's offer, glancing down knowingly at Malcolm's swollen belly. Malcolm can tell Nico thinks the baby is JT's, but doesn't bother to correct the assumption. "To be a player, you have to have money and a swanky apartment."</p><p>"What if I had both of those? Could you set up an introduction?" Even as the words are coming out of his mouth, he knows that he's just set himself up for one hell of an argument at home.</p><p>If Gil had his way, Malcolm wouldn't be in the field at all, under any circumstances, period. It was actually the cause of the only major disagreement they've had since they started dating. While Malcolm understands and respects his partner's concerns, he has no intention of letting his pregnancy completely derail his career.</p><p>("It's not the 1950's, Gil," Malcolm sneered, "you can't honestly expect to keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."</p><p>"What I <em>expect</em>," Gil slammed his hand on the counter, "is that you'll treat <em>this</em> life," Gil gestured sharply to Malcolm's stomach, "with more care than you treat you own.")</p><p>After a whole lot of shouting, a mess of hurt feelings on both sides, and some spectacular makeup sex, they agreed that Malcolm could be present at crime scenes that had already been cleared as safe, and possibly follow some of the more innocuous leads. They also agreed that he would steer clear of anywhere that a killer might reasonably be.</p><p>Setting up a private meeting with their prime suspect is <em>definitely</em> going against that agreement.</p><p>The fact that said meeting is some sort of sex interview that he'll be attending while eight months pregnant with Gil's baby, is going to be the cherry bomb on the top of the cake.</p><p>Nico turns out to be an invaluable asset once the initial shock of their visit wears off. Malcolm doesn't blame the man for his earlier reticence; the last time they'd seen each other, Malcolm had chopped off his hand with an axe, after all. That's not exactly something you just move on from. With his help, though, by the time Malcolm and JT leave the shop, Malcolm has email confirmation of a meet time with Jasper. It's at an upscale restaurant uptown that he's been to a number of times, which helps to allay some of his own misgivings, knowing he'll be familiar with the surroundings, if nothing else.</p><p>As he lowers himself into JT's car and struggles to get the seatbelt on, making sure the belt is tucked firmly beneath the bulge of his stomach, he's already making a mental map of the restaurant, clocking exits and possible blind spots. He's not even fully aware of JT sliding into the driver's seat until the man begins to speak.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how stupid this is? And how pissed Gil is gonna be?" JT asks, jamming the key in the ignition and turning it with a force that's, frankly, a little unnecessary. "Of course you do," the detective answers his own question as he shoulder checks and eases the car out onto the street. "You just don't care."</p><p>"JT, there's a killer out there somewhere, and this is our best lead." In point of fact, Malcolm is grateful to be having the conversation with JT right now. It will allow him to parse out which arguments are effective and which fall flat before he has to use them on Gil. A sort of dress rehearsal where he's not at risk of getting fired or broken up with. "You know as well as I do that this is the only way we're going to find Jasper St. George."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's still a bad idea. And I don't wanna be within shouting distance when you fill Gil in on your plan," JT says, fists clenched at ten and two on the wheel. Malcolm doesn't need to be a profiler to read the tension in the set of the man's shoulders. </p><p>He realizes that he's put JT in a bit of an untenable position, a hot stab of guilt piercing his heart at the thought. Though Malcolm believes it's entirely unfair, whenever he's in the field with JT or Dani, Gil expects his detectives to keep Malcolm safe and in line. While Gil insists that it would be the same for any consultant they utilized, Malcolm suspects there's a little extra protectiveness in his case. Either way, it means that when Malcolm goes off script, like he did just now, his handler gets dressed down, too.</p><p>"It's fine, JT," Malcolm assures him, "I'll make sure Gil's aware that you had nothing to do with any of this." He's not entirely sure how receptive Gil is going to be to listening to him at all, right now, but he'll certainly try to keep JT out of the line of fire.</p><p>JT's grip goes momentarily tighter and Malcolm watches the play of his muscles beneath his skin as he clenches his jaw. "You think I give a shit about that?" JT asks quietly, gaze resolutely on the road in front of him. Malcolm twists in his seat as best he can, trying to get a better read on his partner, but can't seem to fit the pieces together. "Do you honestly think it's a good idea to meet with someone who might be a killer, in your condition?"</p><p>As much as Malcolm hates the phrase — 'in your condition', like there's something wrong with him, like being pregnant leaves him incapable of being anything else besides an expectant father — he has the good sense to realize that JT is in no mood to discuss the intricacies of phraseology.</p><p>"You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that you and that baby are part of this family now," JT pushes on before Malcolm can dwell on it further. "Gil's not the only one that doesn't want to see you get hurt, man."</p><p>"JT—"</p><p>"Don't," JT cuts him off. There's no heat to it, but Malcolm can tell he's upset, whether with him or the situation, he's not really sure.</p><p>The ride back to the precinct is heavy with a silence that leaves Malcolm feeling edgy and uncomfortably weighed down. He and JT had gotten off to a rocky start when they first met and, though their relationship has improved since then, he honestly wasn't sure if the man even <em>liked</em> him. The fact that he considers Malcolm to be family comes as a bit of a shock, and he's not entirely sure what to do with that information. While he already respects and genuinely likes JT, he's unaccustomed to people returning his affections. </p><p>He really <em>is</em> out of practice with friendship.</p><p>With every block they drive, the tension seems to bleed out of JT and somehow snake its way into Malcolm, so by the time JT kills the engine down the block from the police station, Malcolm is more keyed up than he would have expected. He smooths his damp palms along his thighs and sucks in a breath, prepared to apologize, but JT reaches over and pats him lightly on the arm. "We're good, man," he says sincerely, "just be careful."</p><p>Malcolm offers an abashed smile and a grateful nod, knowing it doesn't come close to conveying just how much that really means to him, but JT seems content to leave it at that, opening his door and quickly getting to his feet.</p><p>Malcolm opens his own door and levers himself from the car, leaning heavily on the frame to haul himself up, pointedly ignoring JT's chuckle at the awkward movement. If he and Gil ever decide to have more children — assuming Gil doesn't end things when he finds out what Malcolm arranged — he's going to make him trade in the LeMans for an SUV. As his stomach grows larger, getting out of the low cars everyone insists on driving is becoming increasingly difficult.</p><p>JT walks at Malcolm's side, keeping to his slightly more sedate pace, until they approach the front doors. When Malcolm turns to head up the stairs, however, JT keeps on walking, speeding up to his regular pace as he calls over his shoulder, "I'm making a coffee run. Text me when Gil's done eviscerating you."</p><p>Malcolm would laugh, but he's reasonably certain that JT's only half-joking. It's not going to be a pleasant conversation.</p><p>He drags his feet as he makes his way through the station, buying himself all the time he can before he reaches Gil's office. When he spies Dani at her desk, flipping through the case file, he veers over immediately, pushing down the guilt he feels about considering it a stay of execution. He perches his hip on the side of her desk and looks down at her with a smile that's just a little too wide, overcompensating for the anxiety that's beginning to churn in his stomach. </p><p>It's not <em>just</em> about the upcoming conversation with Gil, either. He's starting to have his own misgivings about the plan. As vehemently as he'd fought Gil over being able to work while he's pregnant, he doesn't ever want to do anything that could put the baby in danger.</p><p>"Anything new?" he asks Dani when she looks up, trying to keep his mind from wandering down a path that will surely make him lose his nerve.</p><p>She arches an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth tugging up as she fights back a smile. "Nope. Nothing new here. How about with you?"</p><p>His eyebrows furrow, trying to figure out exactly what she's finding so funny, but, as is often the case, Dani leaves him baffled. She lets him squirm for a minute before she leans forward and picks up her cell, unlocking it and pulling up her text messages before passing it over to him. It's open to a conversation with JT that ended with a warning from the detective: <em>Take cover. Bright pulled his usual bullshit. Gil's gonna lose it.</em></p><p>Malcolm rolls his eyes and passes the phone back. "It's not that bad," he says automatically, but the way his eyes dart over towards Gil's office, the way he chews on the side of his lip, says otherwise.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Dani hums, clearly not buying a word of it. "Spill."</p><p>He does. He explains what he did and why he thinks it's their best option. To her credit, Dani hears him out without interruption, but her slight scowl warns him that she's not entirely on board before she even says anything. </p><p>"I don't know, Bright," she says once he finishes, tapping the back of her pen against her lip as she thinks it through. "You might be right that it's our best chance to meet Jasper, but it seems pretty risky, don't you think?"</p><p>"It's not like I'm meeting him alone in an abandoned warehouse," Malcolm insists, one of the many arguments he thought up and didn't get to try on JT. "It's an elegant restaurant with any number of witnesses."</p><p>Honestly, it's the only reason he's even considering this. It's only a meet and greet, in a public place, and they truly have no reason to assume that Jasper is their killer. Just a person of interest. If there had been another way to reach the man, Malcolm probably would have been there for the initial interview anyways, in order to get a read on him. It's this cloak and dagger nonsense that's putting everyone, himself included, on edge.</p><p>Dani tilts her head, acknowledging his point, but doesn't seem entirely convinced. "Well, I'm not the one you need to convince," she says simply, pointedly looking to Gil's office. "And he's not going to be easy to sway."</p><p>She's right, of course. And putting it off isn't making it any easier. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he pushes himself up from Dani's desk and tugs down the hem of his maternity top, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in an effort to soothe away his nerves.</p><p>"Okay. Wish me luck," he says absently, distantly aware of her phone dinging on the desk beside him.</p><p>"You're gonna need a lot more than luck, Bright," Dani says as she picks up her phone, chuckling at the message. "But I don't think you need the flak jacket that JT just suggested."</p><p>He's still just standing there, organizing his thoughts into concise and well-formed arguments, when she gives him a light push to get him moving. With a single nod and a sharp exhale, he's ready to go.</p><p>The door is open and, as Malcolm slowly makes his way towards the office, he can see Gil hunched over his desk, focused intently on the most recent report to fight its way to the top of his stack of never-ending paperwork. Malcolm raps on the door jam as he approaches, but doesn't even wait for a response, continuing into the office and, after only a brief hesitation, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"What's up, kid?" Gil asks, eyebrows furrowing as he pushes himself up straight in his chair, already on guard before Malcolm has even opened his mouth. They'd agreed as soon as they started working together to keep things professional in the office. Unfortunately, the rumour mill didn't get the message, and a closed door has a tendency to feed office gossip, something neither of them wants to deal with. Gil, therefore, assumes something is wrong the minute Malcolm shuts the door.</p><p>"We need to talk," Malcolm says, grimacing at the way the words sound but pressing on regardless. "And I need you to hear me out as a Lieutenant, and not the father of your child."</p><p>He realizes his mistake immediately. Gil is not only bracing himself for bad news now, he's insulted that Malcolm believes him incapable of separating their working relationship from their personal one, that Malcolm assumes he'll immediately fall into overprotective boyfriend mode.</p><p>Malcolm sighs, shoulders drooping as he realizes he needs to change tactics. Or, more specifically, he needs to stop treating this like a battle altogether. </p><p>"Can we talk?" he asks quietly, gesturing to the sofa, and both men make their way over. Gil still has a wary cast to his features, but looks slightly less like he's on the offensive and ready for a fight. Once they’re settled in, side by side with their knees brushing together ever so slightly, Malcolm wants nothing more than to reach out and take Gil’s hand, but it seems unfair to take courage from the man when he may not want to give it. His hand twitches forward, just an inch or so before he balls it into a fist and drops it back on his lap.</p><p>Gil sighs and reaches out, coaxing Malcolm's hand from the tight fist he’s curled it into, gently intertwining their fingers. It’s only now, surrounded by Gil’s warmth, that Malcolm realizes how much the idea of Gil being angry with him really bothers him. He knows they’re bound to have disagreements, isn’t naive enough to think they’ll never go to bed angry, but he’s come to rely on Gil’s steady presence and constant love in his life. He suddenly understands, with a blinding clarity, that if it comes down to a case or Gil, he’s going to pick Gil. Every. Single. Time.</p><p>The tension drains from him as he finally, <em>finally</em>, figures out that the work doesn't define who he is. He doesn't need to let it consume him anymore, to make up for the things he didn't stop his father from doing, to atone for sins that were never his to begin with.</p><p>Gil must sense the change in him because he gives Malcolm's hand a squeeze, his face softening into that expression of unconditional love that he usually reserves for outside of work. "What's going on, Bright?" he asks gently.</p><p>"I, uh, I arranged a meeting with Jasper St. George," Malcolm says, giving his head a shake but unable to keep his lips from quirking up as his perception of his whole life shifts around him. "Posing as a potential client," he lays all his cards on the table. "Um, I also just realized that I'm head over heels in love with you. So..."</p><p>Gil's face contorts through a range of emotions that even Malcolm can't follow, eventually settling on confusion. "I love you, too, Malcolm, but I didn't think this was new information."</p><p>"I know," Malcolm laughs, feeling lighter than he has in...well, ever. "But, I'm crazy about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter, as a family." He can't help the smile that spreads over his face as Gil's confusion morphs into something hopeful, if not a little stunned. "I know I've had reservations about the idea of getting married, but if you still want to, I think it's something we should discuss again."</p><p>"If I still want…" Gil mutters under his breath, shaking his head as a bemused smile sneaks its way onto his face, "Jesus, kid, there's nothing I want more."</p><p>It still takes him by surprise sometimes, the fact that Gil wants <em>him</em>. But then, Gil is a constant source of surprise for Malcolm anyways, taking his long held beliefs — that no one would ever love him, that he couldn't possibly be husband material, that he could <em>never</em> be a father — and tearing them into pieces so small it's like they never existed in the first place.</p><p>He brings a hand to his chest, his heart so full it feels fit to burst, and blinks back tears as he says, "Okay. Let's get married." He huffs out a laugh, the words coming out of his mouth sounding foreign to his own ears.</p><p>Gil lifts a hand to lightly cup Malcolm's jaw, so tender in his touch that Malcolm can't mistake just how much Gil cherishes him, and leans in to press their lips together. It's soft and perfect and full of so much promise — of a future filled with love, of the family that Malcolm never dared to hope for, of a series of tomorrows worth living for — that it steals Malcolm's breath away. When Gil pulls back, all of the lines on his skin seem to have softened, and, combined with the smile that's lighting up his face, it's as if years of strife have just been wiped away with a single kiss. </p><p>Without even having to ask, Malcolm <em>knows</em> that Gil just felt the same intense rush of emotions. He leans in for one last kiss, more of a clash of teeth around their blinding smiles than anything else, before he draws back and says, "God, I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," Gil says, stroking his thumb over Malcolm's cheekbone, "but do you maybe want to fill me in about this meeting with Jasper St. George?"</p><p>There's no anger behind the words, just a genuine curiosity, so Malcolm tells him exactly what happened when he and JT met with Nico, leaving nothing out. When he finishes, he adds, "If you don't think it's safe, I'll email him back and call it off."</p><p>Gil drops his hand from Malcolm's face, but before Malcolm has a chance to read anything into the break in contact, he takes one of Malcolm's hands between both of his and leans back on the sofa, eyes sweeping over Malcolm's face.</p><p>"What do you think?" Gil asks, and though Malcolm can sense that he still has reservations, Gil is obviously willing to hear him out.</p><p>"I think that it's an opportunity to gather information that we'd otherwise be missing out on," Malcolm says honestly. He really does think it's the best move for the case, and if he weren't pregnant, none of them would even think twice about him going in undercover. "I think we have no reason to think Jasper is the killer, but he may have insights into this murder and our victim that no one else does."</p><p>Malcolm eases himself back against the sofa, angling himself slightly towards Gil, propping his elbow on the seat back and leaning his head on his hand. He sits quietly, giving Gil some time to mull it over, uninterrupted. Honestly, Malcolm is more than happy to take the time to just watch Gil as he thinks it through, easily getting lost in thoughts of how beautiful the man is, and how lucky he is to have him in his life.</p><p>"You're right that it's our best chance of meeting with Jasper. But I'd rather send someone in your place, have a detective go undercover as you," Gil says thoughtfully, quick to add in, "It's not that I don't think you can handle it—"</p><p>Malcolm stops him with a peck on the cheek and a quiet, "It's fine, Gil. I understand. But I don't think that's going to cut it this time."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"As much as I've fought against it, I'm still a part of a higher social strata. It's not exactly difficult to find photos of me in the society section from before I left the city all those years ago." It doesn't matter if he changes his name, it's Milton and Whitly blood running through his veins — a unique combination of New York royalty and the New York boogeyman. Try as he might to escape, he'll never truly be rid of his heritage. "If you substitute someone for me, Jasper <em>will</em> know, and we'll never have the chance to find out what he knows about Caleb Hardy's murder."</p><p>Gil nods slowly, obviously recognizing that Malcolm is right. This certainly wouldn't be the first time they've encountered this problem while dealing with the elite of the city — vultures with cameras following them around, exposing their lives for public consumption. Unfortunately, before Malcolm changed his name and moved away, he'd fallen into the papers on more than one occasion. If Jasper cared to look, and no doubt the man does extensive research before recruiting new players, he'll know exactly what Malcolm looks like.</p><p>Gil takes a couple minutes to weigh his options before he asks, "Do you want to do this?"</p><p>Malcolm licks his lips, trying to decide exactly how he feels before he answers. "I don't think it's excessively risky. It's in a public space with plenty of witnesses. And from the sounds of it, Jasper is running a very exclusive and well organized group of players. If he were going to get rid of one of them, for whatever reason, I doubt he'd do it in another player's apartment, effectively tying it to himself." It's completely true. Malcolm has a gut feeling that this Jasper character isn't their killer, and also knows that the location of the meet makes it difficult for anything untoward to happen. </p><p>And yet.</p><p>He's still nervous about the idea of active field work, especially without the team at his side. He's been learning, a little more every day, that he really is a part of the team, and he trusts all of them implicitly to have his back. So to go into this without them... it's an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least.</p><p>"That being said, it worries me to go in alone." He brings his free hand — the one not currently wrapped up in Gil's — to the swell of his stomach, acknowledging that he <em>wouldn't</em> be going in alone, which is the crux of the problem.</p><p>"Kid, if we do this," Gil says, "you're sure as hell not going in by yourself. Dani, JT and I will all be in the restaurant, with a clear line of sight to where you're sitting."</p><p>The uneasiness that had been twisting knots in his stomach subsides with the assurance that Gil (and JT and Dani) will be close by for the meet, and Malcolm feels the anxiety begin to uncoil at the thought that he won't be on his own after all.</p><p>"Okay," Malcolm says, his usual energy building back up with the thrill of the deception he's about to enact. He pushes himself ungracefully to his feet, Gil providing a steadying hand on the small of his back as he moves. "I need to go change."</p><p>"You know you're not actually going on a date, right?" Gil chuckles, rising much more smoothly to his feet than Malcolm was able to manage.</p><p>"Ha. Ha," Malcolm says as he pulls out his phone and orders an uber. "There's a standard I'm going to be expected to meet, and my everyday clothing isn't going to cut it."</p><p>Gil's eyebrow shoots up at that, tossing Malcolm an incredulous stare. "You're wearing some sort of designer maternity wear."</p><p>"Well. Yes," Malcolm concedes, looking down at his simple but tasteful Oscar De La Renta top that beautifully accentuates his rounded belly. "But this is really quite casual. I need to put on something more elegant, with a hint of sensuality."</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>Malcolm looks back up and finds Gil gritting his teeth, the playful grin fallen from his face. Smiling softly, Malcolm takes a few steps to Gil, until their stomachs are pressed together, letting them stand as close as they can while face to face. He reaches forward and grabs both of Gil's hands, holding them firmly and looking him in the eye. "Gil, it's just for show. At the end of the night, I'll be going home with you, not him."</p><p>"I know," Gil sighs, lifting one of Malcolm's hands up to his lips and dropping a light kiss on his knuckles, "I just hate the idea of this mysterious man ogling you. Especially in something 'sensual'."</p><p>Malcolm fights the urge to smile, his lips quirking up at the corners as he schools his face into something bordering on neutral. Though he'll never admit it out loud, and is somewhat embarrassed to even admit it to himself, he actually likes when Gil veers towards jealous and possessive. It makes him feel wanted. </p><p>It also sends a little zing of pleasure down his spine, straight to his cock.</p><p>"I'll make you a deal," Malcolm gives into the smirk, letting it pull at his lips as his eyes twinkle playfully. He figures they've already lost the professionalism at this point, so he might as well just roll with it. "He can look at me in it, you can peel me out of it"</p><p>The way Gil's pupils dilate at just the suggestion is proof for Malcolm that he likes the idea an awful lot, and Malcolm makes a mental note to do some extra grooming when he gets home to change. For now, he just leans in for a kiss, letting Gil meet him halfway and then slipping his tongue along the seam of the man's lips. </p><p>Gil doesn't let it go very far, pulling back after only a few seconds and sucking in a deep breath to get himself under control. The whole conversation has been far more intimate than either of them intended to ever have at work, and Malcolm understands the need to draw a line. He takes a step back and straightens his top, then looks up to Gil to ask, "So what's the plan?"</p><p>Back on track, Gil scrubs a hand over his goatee and says, "I'll send JT in ahead of time to evaluate the scene and make sure there's nothing that feels out of place. Dani and I will surveil the outside of the restaurant to make sure no one is following you after you arrive. We'll come in a few minutes after you're seated. Try not to acknowledge any of us, in case he's already there and watching."</p><p>Malcolm nods his agreement, choosing to ignore the fact that Gil seems to continuously forget that he spent the better part of a decade with the FBI, focusing instead on the sense of security settling around him knowing he'll be flanked by the team.</p><p>"Do you need help getting yourself wired up? Dani and I can swing by your place on our way," Gil offers.</p><p>"No, I can manage," Malcolm assures him. He'd done so many undercover operations with the FBI that he could wire himself up in his sleep. "I'll grab the equipment on my way out. I'll see you in a few hours."</p><p>At Gil's nod, Malcolm turns and leaves the office, feeling Gil's gaze burning through him the entire time he's walking away. It sparks a flame low in his gut, smoldering and full of promise, that leaves him aching for the end of the night, for Gil to take him home and take him apart.</p><p>But for now, he needs to concentrate on the case.</p><p>He pushes aside the desire that's coursing through his veins and focuses on picking up the surveillance equipment for the operation. Within a matter of minutes, he has the microphone transmitter and earpiece he'll need, has dropped off the rest of the equipment at Dani's desk for the team to use, and is heading outside to catch his uber with a skip in his step. Excitement bubbles up in his chest as the car weaves through traffic, the exhilaration of going undercover mingling with the phantom feel of Gil's soft lips on his. His entire body vibrates with anticipation.</p><p>When he walks into his apartment, he heads immediately to the bedroom, dropping the equipment on the bed before turning to the closet. He still has his regular suits hanging pristinely on one side of the small room, but the other side has been cleared away of everything pre-pregnancy to make room for an impressive array of maternity wear, ranging from designer brands to custom tailored pieces, all perfectly fitted to highlight the baby bump that he absolutely adores.</p><p>He trails his hand along the row of tops, trying to decide between something patterned or solid, something form-fitting or flowy, imagining what type of first impression he'd make in each of them. He bites down on his bottom lip as he comes to a top that he hasn't worn yet, thinking it might just be perfect for tonight. Jet black, it has an almost peasant-top feeling to the shape, with a collar that's open to mid-sternum and a flowing wave of fabric to draw attention to his belly without overtly showing it off. The glimpse of collarbone will have the desired sensuality he's looking for, but that's not what's drawing him to it. The entire back is a sheer lace panel that will drive Gil wild. It's why he bought it in the first place. Beneath his suit jacket, it will be hidden away and Jasper will never know that it's there. But Malcolm will. And knowing that he's wearing it — for Gil — will give him the boost of confidence that he needs for the meeting.</p><p>He pulls it out, along with one of his bespoke suits, a charming slate grey with a subtle pinstripe, and lays it all out on his bed before heading to the bathroom to prepare himself. He spends an obscene amount of time in the shower, cleaning himself <em>very</em> thoroughly, thoughts of Gil invading his mind as his fingers roam over his body. His hand wanders down to his cock, half hard and ready for attention, giving himself a few gentle strokes before reluctantly pulling away with a groan. He wants to save it for Gil. Wants Gil's talented hands and tongue and cock to be what gets him off tonight. So he finishes washing with the water turned just a little cooler, yet again pushing his desire to the back burner.</p><p>Dried off and standing in front of the mirror with a towel slung low on his hips, he debates for a moment if a clean shave would be for the best, but eventually decides he likes the slightly more rugged look that the stubble provides. It makes him appear older, more mature, than a clean shaven face would. More of a man and less of a boy. And for his meeting with Jasper St. George, he wants to appear as if he knows <em>exactly</em> what he wants.</p><p>And for perhaps the first time in his life, he does.</p><p>His reflection smiles at him as he thinks back to his conversation with Gil. He'd always believed that marriage was off the table for him, his entire life spent assuming no one would have him. But even once things got serious and Gil began to toss around the possibility of tying the knot, he either shied away from the subject or blew it off completely, terrified of being the type of husband that his father was to his mother. </p><p>A liar. </p><p>An insincere imitation, designed to deceive.</p><p>The thought of doing that to Gil was nearly enough to break him. But he understands now that those fears were unfounded. He <em>can</em> be a husband and a father. </p><p>Because he has Gil.</p><p>Gil keeps him grounded and makes him a better man. With Gil by his side, he can be the husband and father that his family deserves. </p><p>He looks down at his stomach, smiling as he pictures their daughter, growing and forming and becoming her own tiny little person in the shelter of his body. With a soft smile, he pumps a dollop of cream into his palm and warms it between his hands, then slowly runs his palms over his belly, moisturizing the stretched skin as he talks to the baby girl that changed his whole world before he's even had the chance to meet her.</p><p>"Guess what, sweet pea?" he says softly, as his hands gently caress down the sides of his stomach and back up the center. His muscles twitch when his fingers brush over his belly button, which in turn makes his daughter nudge at his hands. "Papa and I are going to get married. And we're going to be a family and love you so, so much."</p><p>He takes his time, talking to the baby as he finishes moisturizing his belly and continues on, adding cream to his hips and thighs as well. He'll gladly wear the stretch marks as a badge of honour, but if he can lessen their intensity, he's happy to try the expensive cream that Jessica gifted him. While he massages the lotion into his skin, he tells his daughter how amazing her papa is, and how he's going to make sure that her papa gets the wedding of his dreams.</p><p>He walks back to the bedroom with thoughts of wedding locations spinning through his head, absently slipping on a pair of black boxer briefs as he envisions Gil in a tuxedo at the end of the aisle. He chuckles and shakes his head as he realizes he's letting his mind wander, and needs to find out exactly what the wedding of Gil's dreams even looks like before he can start booking tuxedo fittings.</p><p>Sitting on the bed next to where his clothes are laid out and ready to be donned, he lets his fingers drift idly over the lace backing of the shirt before he grabs the microphone transmitter and begins to tape it to his chest, letting the wire fall to the side of his bump and down towards his hip, tucking the battery pack in the waistband of his underwear. He places the earpiece next, a tiny piece of equipment that is practically invisible once inserted.</p><p>Once he's satisfied that everything is taped securely in place, he slips his top over his head, the brush of the delicate fabric along his skin feeling deliciously tantalizing. He flexes his muscles to feel the lace pull taut across his back, luxuriating in the way it sweeps over his skin. </p><p>He tugs his pants on while he's sitting there and pushes to his feet to pull them up the rest of the way, slipping the maternity band over his belly beneath the flow of his shirt. As he adjusts the waist to provide extra support against the transmitter's battery pack, he pads back to the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror.</p><p>He looks good. The perfect amount of sex appeal, while still appearing professional and, thanks to the baby bump, enticingly vulnerable. It's exactly how he wants to appear for his meeting with Jasper.</p><p>Turning around to look over his shoulder, he watches the way the lace highlights the play of his muscles and gives a distinctly sexual vibe to an otherwise buttoned down outfit. It's exactly what he wants for Gil.</p><p>He turns his attention to his hair, perfectly styling it so not a strand is out of place, with the exception of the strands that are purposely left artfully out of place. A dab of cologne from the bottle in his medicine cabinet is all he needs and he's finished in the bathroom. He nods at his reflection — all the pep talk he's willing to give to himself — and then heads back to the bedroom. He shrugs on his jacket, effectively hiding the lace as a surprise for later, and picks out his most expensive, yet understated, watch to complete the outfit.</p><p>Ready to go, and close enough to the time he's supposed to be meeting Jasper, he orders another uber, tucks away his wallet and phone, and heads down to the street. The tension inside of him slowly builds throughout the ride, and by the time the car glides to a stop in front of the restaurant, there's a restless energy skittering just beneath his skin.</p><p>He casually looks around as he gets out of the car, knowing Gil and Dani are nearby, watching, but isn't able to clock their location. Not without giving away that he's looking for something. So he makes his way inside, alone, letting the hostess lead him to a large table in the middle of the restaurant. As he walks, he makes out JT's hulking form sitting at the bar, nursing a beer that Malcolm knows the man won't finish.</p><p>He flashes the hostess a smile and wedges himself into the booth, frustrated, as per usual, at the distinct lack of room for his stomach. His belly brushes up against the table as he sits, so that every movement he makes causes it to rub or push against him. It only adds to the anxious feeling that's beginning to plague him as he waits.</p><p>Within the next ten minutes, Dani and Gil are shown to a table not far from his, and though he purposefully keeps his eyes from drifting over to them, he can see that Gil has taken a seat where he has a direct view of Malcolm's profile. It helps to calm his nerves a little, feeling Gil's gaze on him, though the restless feeling persists and he finds himself fiddling with his water glass, adjusting his watch, straightening his jacket.</p><p>"Stop fidgeting," Dani says quietly, the sound transmitting clearly through the earpiece.</p><p>"You look great." Gil's voice in his ear helps to ease the nerves even more and he relaxes against the padded bench, trying to still his nervous movements.</p><p>JT's voice comes next, the light echo suggesting to Malcolm that he's holding his beer to his lips to cover the fact that he's talking, "This guy's late. I don't like it."</p><p>"Doesn't necessarily mean we've been found out," Gil says calmly, and Malcolm knows the tone is designed to ease Malcolm's worries, not JT's. He can't help the small smile that makes its way to his lips, knowing that Gil always has his back, and he covers it with a sip of water, so as to not look crazy if Jasper happens to be watching. "Jasper might just be testing your patience."</p><p>"Just have a breadstick." He can hear Dani's smirk in the words and lightly shakes his head. He doesn't have much of an appetite at the best of times. The thought of eating anything right now leaves him feeling queasy, but he has no time to dwell on the sensation as a beautiful woman slides into the other arm of the L-shaped booth and begins speaking to him as if he's expecting her arrival.</p><p>"Sorry," she says sincerely, "Midtown gridlock." </p><p>It catches Malcolm completely off guard and he hurries to tell her she's got the wrong table, worried if Jasper arrives while she's sitting there, he might think something is amiss. "Oh, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm—"</p><p>"Meeting Jasper. I know. I'm Simone," she introduces herself and obviously picks up on his utter confusion, her face falling as she says, "Oh, you didn't think Jasper actually does these himself, did you? It would ruin his whole mystery man persona."</p><p>Malcolm is thrown completely off balance. This whole operation was arranged to meet Jasper and find out what he knows about Caleb Hardy's murder. The fact that the man sent a representative for him changes everything. Malcolm is trying to work out how to best proceed from here when Simone's voice once again cuts into his thoughts.</p><p>"So, how did you hear about us?"</p><p>"Uh, Beth Saverstein," Malcolm replies, hating that he feels so unprepared. He blows out a breath and scrabbles to find his footing as he explains what he's supposedly looking for. "Uh, I've been looking to make a change, to explore a side of myself that I've buried too long."</p><p>He takes a few seconds to center himself. To focus on the way the lace feels on his back, the heat that's smouldering over his skin from Gil's gaze. He allows himself, just for a moment, to remember how Gil's lips feel on his. How Gil's hands feel as they explore his body. He needs to project a degree of sexuality if he's going to convince this woman that he's serious about joining their group of players. And hopefully once she's convinced, he'll be able to meet with Jasper.</p><p>"Something inside you wants to get out?" Simone asks seductively, a flame dancing in her eyes that tells Malcolm that she knows exactly the effect that she has on most men.</p><p>Malcolm looks down at his stomach and chuckles, "I sure hope not, she's not due for another month." </p><p>The femme fatale act cracks as Simone laughs warmly, a genuine smile sliding over her face for just a moment. She's truly a beautiful woman when she's not hiding behind a mask of sensuality.</p><p>"We have a number of players who are going to absolutely love playing with you," Simone says, falling back into her role of seductress. "Your email with Jasper said you're interested in exploring sexual relationships with both men and women. Do you have a preference? Are you looking for anything in particular?"</p><p>"Nothing too crazy." Malcolm chooses to ignore the preference question, hoping Simone doesn't realize that, beautiful though she may be, she's definitely <em>not</em> his type.</p><p>"Oh, don't sell yourself short," she says, eyes raking over his body in a way that is unmistakably sexual. "Take the crazy out of sex and what do you have? Boring sex. We only have one rule in our community: no relationships. Lust is easy. Love is dangerous."</p><p>It confirms his suspicions as to the dynamics of this particular group of polyamourous adults. This is a well orchestrated circle of individuals who are only interested in the sexual side of a relationship. Which means it's extremely unlikely that the killer is another player. There was far too much emotional investment in the murder for it to have been committed by someone that was only in it for a romp between the sheets.</p><p>Simone takes a sip of her drink and Malcolm mirrors the movement to put her at ease, but just as he's lowering his glass, Simone throws yet another curveball. "Drinks are paid for. Let's go." </p><p>"Uh, where to?" Malcolm asks, nearly turning to look at Gil but stopping himself at the last minute.</p><p>"Your place. I need to sample the product," Simone says simply. Malcolm assumes that she means she needs to inspect his apartment to make sure it's suitable to add to the roster, but Simone quickly clarifies <em>exactly</em> what she means. "We're going to have sex. Are you up for that?"</p><p>"What the fuck," Gil growls under his breath, and Malcolm would swear he can hear the crack of Gil's knuckles as they clench into fists.</p><p>At the bar, JT sputters on his drink, and both reactions echo so loudly in Malcolm's ear that it's almost impossible for him to ignore. He quickly lifts his glass of water to his lips in order to cover his flinch at the sudden noises, drinking deeply as the men fall silent. Thankfully, Dani remains blessedly taciturn, though he imagines her eyebrow has just blended in with her hairline.</p><p>"I could give it a shot," Malcolm says, trying to inject his smile with a confidence and charisma that he sure as hell doesn't feel. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he's able to see Gil slide from the booth he's seated in and stop at the bar next to JT, but whatever words he's whispering are quiet enough that Malcolm can't quite make them out. Gil is only there for a matter of seconds, barely enough time to draw attention to the fact that he'd stopped, before he makes his way towards the washrooms located near the back of the restaurant. "Do you mind if I make a trip to the restroom first? She seems to be confusing my bladder with a punching bag lately." He sets one of his hands on top of his bump, dropping his eyes to follow the motion, trying to hide how wrong-footed he's suddenly feeling.</p><p>"Of course," Simone smiles, reaching over to give Malcolm's free hand — the one not currently resting on his stomach — a light squeeze, a hint of the earlier sincerity bleeding through once again. </p><p>He awkwardly inches his way out of the booth and uses the table to heave himself to his feet, feeling Simone's eyes sweep appreciatively over his form once he's in full view. The heat of the blush as it rises to his cheeks leaves him feeling uncomfortably warm, and the flush only worsens with Simone's deep chuckle as she notices the colour that floods his face.</p><p>"Beautiful <em>and</em> shy," she says, voice lilting and pitched low so it doesn't carry any further than their table. "Aren't you a treasure? You're gorgeous all flushed like that, you know. Such a fetching shade of pink."</p><p>The way she slowly appraises his body leaves no doubt in his mind that she's imagining exactly how he would look, tied down and spread out, spanked or whipped until the skin beneath his clothes matches his cheeks, ruby red and hot to the touch. </p><p>"Be right back," he chokes out around a smile that he's certain comes nowhere near his eyes. And then, with far less grace than he usually possesses, he beelines for the restrooms and the comfort of Gil's presence. Everything is going off the rails so damn fast that he's left reeling as he tries to work out where exactly his plan went so epically wrong. </p><p>He's distracted, trying to wrap his head around the unexpected change in plans as he pushes his way into the bathroom, and suddenly Gil is slamming the door shut behind him and twisting the lock with a force that screams just how much he's disliking the sudden detour the evening has taken.</p><p>"This was not part of the plan," he hisses, hand planted on the door next to Malcolm's head. </p><p>Malcolm leans back against the door jam and looks up into Gil's eyes, immediately recognizing that the anger in his voice is spurred by worry and nothing more. Though he dislikes the idea himself, for a number of reasons, Malcolm's quite confident that Simone poses no threat to anything but his virtue. </p><p>He slides his hands onto Gil's hips and pulls him even closer as he says, "If you don't want me to do this, I won't." It surprises him how sincerely he means it, but he knows that now is not the time to psychoanalyze his newfound priority shift. "But I don't think she's a danger. And I still think this is our best chance to meet up with Jasper. If nothing else, Simone can provide us further insight into the group and maybe even into Jasper himself."</p><p>Gil grits his teeth as he looks intently into Malcolm's eyes, obviously trying to decide if he's being completely upfront about the situation. What breaks Malcolm's heart is that he can't even blame him for being mistrustful. In the two decades that they've known each other, there've been too many times to count that Malcolm's been less than upfront with Gil, especially when the only roadblock to what he needed was his own safety. Though it's always been with the best of intentions, Malcolm can admit that he hasn't proven himself to be entirely trustworthy.</p><p>That stops now. </p><p>"Obviously there's a risk," Malcolm says honestly, and catches a quick glimpse of surprise in Gil's eyes, "but I know that you, Dani and JT will be nearby. And I trust you to keep us safe."</p><p>Malcolm can see some of the tension drain from Gil's shoulders as he brings his hands to rest warm and steady against the sides of Malcolm's belly. As always, Gil's touch has their sweet pea pushing up against the walls of Malcolm's body, nudging at Gil's palms. Gil insists that it's just a matter of her feeling the heat of his hands, but Malcolm knows that she's anxious to meet her papa.</p><p>"Be careful," Gil says, leaning in and kissing Malcolm lightly on the lips, goatee tickling the skin around his mouth. "I gave JT my key to your place. He's going to be waiting upstairs in case anything happens."</p><p>Malcolm is nearly swept away in a renewed wave of love for the man. He knows damn well that Gil wants to be the one on the inside. Wants to be close to protect his family. But Gil is wise enough to know that JT is the better choice to send in. He isn't as emotionally involved as Gil is, and, though Gil despises having to admit it, JT is faster and stronger, should things go sideways.</p><p>"If you need anything — <em>anything</em> — you call out and we come running," Gil shifts one hand from Malcolm's stomach to his face, making sure Malcolm understands just how much he means that.</p><p>"I know Gil. But it'll be fine. Honestly." Malcolm says, calmer now that he's talked to Gil. Now that he's felt Gil's touch.</p><p>Gil stands guard for a moment longer, eyes sweeping over Malcolm's face with an intensity that he's not used to in his lover. After a moment of silent contemplation, Gil unlocks the door and steps back, pulling it open and gesturing for Malcolm to go first with a flourish of his hand.</p><p>"Oh," Malcolm chuckles, rubbing a hand over the swell of his stomach, "I wasn't joking about her using my bladder as a punching bag." </p><p>Gil huffs out a laugh and leans in for a kiss, letting his lips linger for just a moment before he exits the bathroom, ensuring that they aren't seen leaving together. Malcolm is quick to relieve himself and wash up, hurrying back to the table before Simone can become suspicious of his extended absence. As he nears the table, Simone catches his eye and casts a flirtatious smile his way, raising her glass to her lips and taking one last sip before gliding to her feet with an elegance that Malcolm can't help but envy in his current state.</p><p>"Shall we?" she asks as he walks up to the table.</p><p>"Let's," Malcolm smiles, holding out an arm for Simone to take, which she does, tilting her head in thanks.</p><p>They share an unexpectedly pleasant car ride to Malcolm's apartment, an easy flow of conversation passing between them as Simone drops the femme fatale act once again, her true personality shining through. In what feels like no time at all, he's leading her through his front door and showing her to the bathroom so she can slip into something "far less comfortable," the door closing behind her with a quiet click.</p><p>"Can you hear me?" Malcolm asks the team as he wanders towards the living room, voice pitched low enough that there's no chance of Simone overhearing him.</p><p>"We're here, kid," Gil assures him immediately </p><p>"Five by five," JT whispers from his spot upstairs. </p><p>Malcolm feels surprisingly calm about the situation, now that he's in the safety of his apartment; a sort of home field advantage that was distinctly lacking at the restaurant. Knowing that JT is in the apartment, and that Gil and Dani are only steps away, helps to cement his confidence. </p><p>"What's the play here, Bright?" Dani asks, making sure the team is all on the same page.</p><p>"I'll discreetly pump her for information about Jasper and the other players," Malcolm says, hoping he'll be able to get the woman to open up before she dives in to 'sample the goods'. </p><p>"That all you gonna pump her for?" The smirk in JT's voice comes through loud and clear, even as he keeps his voice from raising to anything louder than a whisper.</p><p>Though the team can't see him, Malcolm rolls his eyes as he leans up against the back of the sofa. Even if he wasn't in a relationship — <em>sort of engaged?</em> he thinks to himself with a smile — they all know that Simone is about as far from his type as it's possible to get. But JT's ribbing proves that he's truly a part of the team, so he happily plays along.</p><p>"Actually," he grins, "I'd appreciate some guidelines on how far I'm permitted to take this."</p><p>"How far would you like to be permitted to take this?" Gil joins in, but there's a tightness to his voice that belies the playful words, and Malcolm knows he's still worried about the safety of Malcolm and the baby.</p><p>"Gil, it's going to be fine," Malcolm assures him.</p><p>"Look," Gil says, falling back into the role of Lieutenant, "we're right outside. Just try to get as much intel as you can before it all goes south."</p><p>JT and Dani both snicker at the statement, their amusement ringing through the earpiece, nearly drowning out the sound of the door to the bathroom as it squeaks open behind him. Before he turns to face Simone, he ducks his head and asks, "Is this fun for you?"</p><p>"I'm having a pretty good time," Dani laughs.</p><p>Malcolm spins around to face Simone, ready to offer her a tour of the apartment — minus the second level where JT has secreted himself away — but is struck dumb at the sight. She's changed from her dinner clothes into a cinched corset that perfectly displays her cleavage, a garter belt with thigh high stockings, and a pair of heels so high that Malcolm can't even fathom how she's staying upright. More than that, though, she's traded in the sultry woman-of-mystery persona for one that's far more domineering.</p><p>"Take off your jacket," she orders as she struts over to him, taking advantage of the short walk to showcase the long line of her legs with a strut that would be at home on a catwalk.</p><p>"Right," he breathes out, turning his back to her as he shrugs off the jacket and lays it over the back of the couch.</p><p>"Oh, I do love a man in lace," Simone drawls as she makes her way to Malcolm's side and runs a finger down his spine.</p><p>He hears Gil's sharp intake of breath through the earpiece that's still sitting snug in his ear and blushes at the sound, dipping his chin to his chest as he turns to face her. She's having none of that, though, and brings a perfectly manicured finger to his chin to lift his face up. Malcolm can tell by the way her eyes drop to his lips, by the way the muscles in her body shift and tense beneath her skin, that she's about to lean in to kiss him. It's a line he's not particularly comfortable crossing, so he clears his throat and begins to speak in an effort to stall for time.</p><p>"So, uh, this is an unconventional screening process," he smiles nervously, words running together in his haste to get them out. "Though I suppose I wouldn't recommend a restaurant I hadn't eaten at."</p><p>He begins to back away from her, giving himself a bit of space, but she immediately follows, stalking after him as he inadvertently leads her towards his bedroom, mentally cursing the layout of his apartment the entire time they're moving. </p><p>"In order for Jasper to perfectly match players he needs to know their abilities," Simone answers his implied question, her gaze turning downright predatory as she adds, "And their desires."</p><p>"Jasper sounds like an interesting man. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" Malcolm blurts out.</p><p>He tries to ignore the quiet voice in his ear that whispers, "Super discreet, dude," to focus instead on Simone, though he does end up stumbling over the step up into his bedroom. He knows he has only minutes left to get information from her and has no time to waste on finesse anymore.</p><p>"He's a genius when it comes to human desire," Simone says, pupils expanding as her eyes roam over Malcolm in the new setting of his bedroom. "He knows what we want, what we need."</p><p>"So here we are, I guess," Malcolm says as the back of his legs hit the bed, halting his retreat and trapping him in place, pinned beneath Simone's gaze as it slides down his body and over to his bed. He closes his eyes for just a moment against the embarrassment that washes over him as he realizes his sleeping restraints are going to send a very specific message to the woman in front of him.</p><p>"I love a man who has his own restraints," she smirks, clearly pleased about the prospect of tying him down. "Do you like it rough?"</p><p>"Usually?" He asks before he has a chance to realize he'd be better off not answering that question, "Or now?" He brings his hand to his stomach again, a clear indicator that, even if he did like being treated roughly in the bedroom (he does), things are different now.</p><p>"Well," Simone says, sidling up to Malcolm's side and darting her tongue over the shell of his ear, "We'll have to have another meeting in a few months, then. Find out how rough we can get when it's just the two of us."</p><p>He gasps as she bites down hard on his earlobe, immediately regretting it as Gil's worried voice rings in his ear.</p><p>"Bright? Bright, are you okay?"</p><p>Simone chuckles at his reaction, asking "Was that too rough?" She reaches out and slides her hands up his arms until they're resting on his shoulders, pressing firmly until he lowers himself to the edge of the bed. One firm push and he's on his back, just how Simone wants him.</p><p>"That? No," he's quick to state as he sees JT over Simone's shoulder, quietly making his way down the stairs, gun drawn. "No, that's just fine."</p><p>JT freezes, clearly understanding that the message was for him, not Simone. He takes two silent steps back up the stairs and presses himself against the wall, but Malcolm knows the man isn't going to take any chances.</p><p>"May I?" Simone asks, hands moving to Malcolm's stomach, perching one knee on the mattress next to his left side.</p><p>"Um, why don't we, uh, just—" Malcolm searches for a reasonable excuse for why a woman he's about to sleep with should <em>not</em> touch his body, but her hands find the hem of his shirt and lift it up. She gently pulls down the elastic waist of his maternity pants, baring his belly with a lick of her lips. Thankfully, the wire is trailing down his right side and she seems entirely unaware of it, partially hidden as it is by the drape of his clothes around his body.</p><p>"Mmm," she says, running her palms smoothly over his stomach. "There are few things sexier than a very pregnant man." </p><p>Her touch feels...odd. The only people who have laid hands on his stomach directly since he realized he was pregnant are Gil and his doctor, and his doctor has certainly never touched him like <em>this</em>. There's something most assuredly sexual about the way her fingers skim over the swell, eventually tracing down his treasure trail, moving with a clear goal in mind.</p><p>Chancing a look past Simone as she's focused on his stomach, he sees JT grimace, obviously debating whether or not he should step in before things go any further. The detective is saved from having to decide between blowing the op and risking Gil's wrath when Simone slips her fingers in either side of his waistband, clearly ready to divest him of his pants, and is met with the hard plastic casing of the battery pack. Following the wire with her fingers, she pushes his shirt up, exposing the mic taped to his chest.</p><p>"You're a cop?" she asks, warring expressions of disbelief and anger, tinted by a touch of amusement, contorting her face. </p><p>"No," he says, feeling slightly remorseful about leading her on like he did. She was obviously looking forward to their encounter, and he hopes she won't hold it against them when they question her. She certainly doesn't look inclined to cooperate as the pounding of a heavy fist on the door and shouts of 'police, open up' echo through the room. "But they are."</p><p>JT is beside her before she can even think to move, though Malcolm is certain that she wouldn't have hurt him or made a run for it even if JT hadn't been there. She's done nothing wrong, and has no shame about her sex life. He's confident that the anger he saw in her eyes was a result of being lied to, and, possibly, being denied the sexual encounter she'd been expecting.</p><p>"You good, Bright?" JT's worried gaze skims over Malcolm's partially exposed body, clearly unhappy that things went as far as they did. The man's protective instincts are clearly triggered as he falls into a military stance, back straight and chest out as he keeps a firm hold on Simone's arm.</p><p>"I'm fine," he hurries to assure him, removing the wire and tugging his shirt down to cover his belly before he pushes himself up. By the time he's gotten to his feet, Dani and Gil are in the room as well, eyes trained on Malcolm to ensure he and the baby are both okay. "We're fine," he says again.</p><p>The lines of tension on Gil's face soften at the words, and Malcolm decides that he never wants to make Gil worry like that again. As he slides his hand into Gil's, he thinks that, perhaps once the case is closed, it might just be time to start his maternity leave.</p><p>Simone, of course, notices the way Gil uses his body as a shield between her and Malcolm, the way Malcolm leans into the contact like he's been starving for the older man's touch. The annoyance falls from her face as a small, wistful smile takes its place, and Malcolm would swear he sees a flash of suffocating grief in her eyes before the mask falls back into place.</p><p>Before he has a chance to pry into the unintentional slip, Gil sucks in a breath and asks Dani to escort Simone into the living room, allowing her a moment in the bathroom to change back into her regular clothes along the way. While Dani and Simone are otherwise occupied, Gil turns to JT.</p><p>"We can handle the interrogation from here. Why don't you call it a night and we'll pick things up in the morning. Give Tally our love," Gil says, holding out a hand which JT grasps in a firm shake. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."</p><p>"<em>'Him'</em> is right here and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," Malcolm rolls his eyes, but he appreciates their concern for his safety far too much to actually be angry about the fact that they seem to think he needs a babysitter.</p><p>Gil shrugs, completely unapologetic as he always is when it comes to protecting his family, but JT turns to him and clamps a hand on his shoulder, looking him over with a critical eye one last time.</p><p>"Sure you're good?" There's a genuine concern in JT's voice that banishes any of the annoyance he may have felt about them treating him like a delicate flower. Malcolm knows that, even having been told to head home for the night, JT won't leave until he knows Malcolm is truly okay.</p><p>"I am. Thank you." The sincerity of the words is enough to convince JT and he heads out with a nod as farewell, leaving the three of them alone to question Simone about Caleb Hardy's murder and the enigma that is Jasper St. George.</p><p>She turns out to be more forthcoming — and remarkably unemotional — than Malcolm expects. She's insistent that another player couldn't possibly be responsible for Caleb's death, trusting that the screening they perform for 'emotional maturity and sexual openness' would be enough to weed out any potential murderers. </p><p>Malcolm has his doubts.</p><p>She does, however, provide them with a lead — Beth Saverstein's husband — that will be worth following up on. </p><p>In the morning.</p><p>As it stands, Malcolm is getting antsy to be alone with Gil, knowing as he does that they won't be making any further headway on the case until they have a chance to speak with David. He's actually relieved when Simone rises to her feet and informs them that she's leaving, though he does stop her with one last question about Beth's husband.</p><p>"Do you think he was jealous?"</p><p>Simone glances from Malcolm to Gil, arching an eyebrow knowingly, "Husbands usually are." </p><p>With that, she takes her leave.</p><p>Malcolm ducks his head to hide the smirk that's trying to break free as he notices the perturbed pout on Gil's face. Though well aware he has a bit of a jealous streak, Gil certainly doesn't appreciate being called out on it, especially by someone like Simone, who's already woken the green-eyed monster inside of him.</p><p>Dani walks over and gives Gil a couple of sympathetic pats on the back, but as Malcolm looks up, he sees Dani isn't even trying to hide her amusement.</p><p>"Sorry, boss," she grins through his indignant glare, "but she might have a point. Do you want me to track down David Saverstein?"</p><p>Gil huffs out a breath and rubs at the back of his neck, a sure sign that he's at least a little embarrassed beneath the resentment of being exposed, which Malcolm finds absolutely adorable. "It can wait until the morning. When you get to the precinct tomorrow, find out where Mr. Saverstein is scheduled to be and we'll go from there. For now, let's call it a night."</p><p>"Sure thing," she says, gathering up her things and stopping to give Malcolm's arm a squeeze along the way, waiting for his assurance that all is well before moving to leave.</p><p>He sees her to the door and locks up after she leaves, lingering a moment as an unexpected feeling of contentedness settles over him. JT told him earlier in the day that he was a part of their family now, but it took witnessing the way JT and Dani both instinctively move to protect him and make sure that he's unharmed for the reality of those words to truly sink in. </p><p>Lost in thought, Gil's voice is closer than he expects when it comes, warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck, "This is new."</p><p>Gil's fingers drift down his back, a feather-light touch that skims the surface of the lace that's covering his back. The caress is like electricity shooting directly from Gil's fingertips to Malcolm's cock, surprising him with the intensity of his desire.</p><p>"Mmmm," he groans, dropping his head lightly to the door frame in front of him, closing his eyes to focus on Gil's touch as it roams over the delicate fabric. "Actually, I bought it a while ago. Thought you might appreciate it."</p><p>"You thought right." Gil's voice is low and thick with arousal and Malcolm knows that, like himself, Gil's been waiting for this moment since they spoke earlier in Gil's office. Waiting for them to be alone. </p><p>Between the recent case load that Gil's been managing and the exhaustion Malcolm typically feels by the time evening rolls around, they haven't managed anything more than mutual handjobs in nearly three weeks. He's more than ready to remedy that tonight, and judging by the way Gil's hands are drifting from Malcolm's back, around his sides to run sensually along his belly, pressing his body flush against Malcolm's back, Gil is just as ready as Malcolm is. </p><p>Maybe more so, Malcolm thinks, if the growing bulge that's nudging up against his lower back is any indication.</p><p>Gil's hands slip beneath the hem of his shirt to press hot against his skin, slowly stroking over the tender flesh. At the same time, soft lips drop to Malcolm's neck, licking and nipping their way along every inch of exposed skin.</p><p>"Did you mean it?" Gil asks softly as his mouth moves along the shell of Malcolm's ear, whiskers brushing over his skin as Gil's lips just barely move</p><p>Malcolm's so busy grinding back against Gil that it takes a second to register the question. "Mean what?" he finally says, breathy with desire.</p><p>"When you said I could peel you out of this?" Gil slides his hands to the waistband of Malcolm's pants, tugging playfully as his tongue darts into Malcolm's ear.</p><p>"Oh, god. Yes," Malcolm moans, spinning in Gil's arms to face the man, immediately sliding a hand into his hair to pull him down for a kiss that turns filthy and needy as soon as their lips meet.</p><p>Gil guides Malcolm those last few inches until his back hits the door and his world becomes Gil's hands on his body, Gil's tongue sliding along his own. He melts into it, letting the arousal build and flow and course through his veins, unexpectedly content to let things play out at their own pace, rather than hurry things along. He drapes his arms around Gil's neck and turns his body over to the man that will soon be his husband, more than happy to let him take the lead.</p><p>Gil must sense the change and pulls back slightly, eyes darting back and forth between Malcolm's, a faint smile gracing his face at whatever it is he finds. "Let me show you how much I love you?"</p><p>Gil's asked that before, and Malcolm usually laughs it off and makes a cheeky comment, or sinks to his knees and keeps his mouth busy enough that he doesn't need to answer at all.</p><p>Tonight feels different.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Gil lights up at the quiet response and leans in for a kiss that's so heartbreakingly tender it steals Malcolm's breath away and leaves him dizzy with the sheer amount of love that Gil is channelling into him. It seems to last forever and is still, somehow, over far too soon. When Gil pulls back and slowly drops to one knee in front of him, Malcolm sucks in a gasping breath and knocks his head back against the wall, biting back the moan that threatens to break from his lips. Before he's even caught his breath, Gil's fingers are slipping beneath the waistband of his pants and tugging them down, taking his underwear along with them in the slow journey down his legs. Gil is clearly in no rush to hurry things along now as his fingertips stop to explore Malcolm's skin along the way. When his pants are finally pooled around his ankles, Gil helps him to lift one leg at a time, divesting him of shoes, socks, pants, and boxer-briefs all at once.</p><p>Pushing up Malcolm's top to bare his stomach, Gil smiles and begins to lay soft kisses over the swell, working his way down the stretched skin, pausing to lick around his recently popped belly button, knowing just how sensitive the area has become. After a moment of playful torment that leaves Malcolm panting above him, Gil continues his journey south, pressing open mouth kisses along his pubic bone and down to Malcolm's cock, which is filling so rapidly that it's leaving him lightheaded with lust.</p><p>The gentle kisses feel more like a tease than anything else as Gil's lips glide over his length, but he nearly cries out in despair when Gil pushes himself to his feet. </p><p>"Let's get you off your feet so I can do this properly, hmm?" Gil tilts Malcolm's face up and nips at his lips one last time before he takes his hand and leads him to the bed. "Hands and knees for me, sweetheart, right near the edge of the bed."</p><p>Malcolm doesn't even question it, just crawls onto the bed far enough that he's fully supported but his feet still dangle over the edge of the mattress, exposing his bared ass to the man behind him.</p><p>"Christ, kid. Look at you. You're gorgeous like this." The words rumble from low in Gil's chest and send sparks shooting up Malcolm's spine, a shudder so intense rocketing through his body that it almost knocks his arms out from beneath him. The needy whine that finally escapes his lips has Gil at his side immediately, running a hand soothingly up and down his back, beneath the lace of his shirt. "Bright? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine," he breathes out, knowing that Gil will need some reassurance to continue, "I'm fine. Just. Please don't tease me. Not tonight. I need you."</p><p>"Okay sweetheart, no teasing," Gil gives his back one last caress and then moves away, the slide of the bedside drawer drifting through the fog of lust that's currently enveloping Malcolm, and he realizes that Gil is reaching for the lube. </p><p>Gil is true to his word, and within seconds, slicked fingers are rubbing up against his rosebud, massaging the tight muscle with a pressure that's firm enough to keep him from crawling out of his skin with need. He lets Gil work him until he feels like he's ready for more, then he starts to rock his hips back, a silent entreaty to push inside that Gil answers immediately.</p><p>After weeks of nothing, even the single digit that Gil presses in feels amazing. A loud groan rips from his lips as Gil slides in right to the knuckle, and Malcolm drops down to his elbows, letting his head fall to his clasped hands.</p><p>"Fuck. Yes," he pants, rocking his hips forward and back, trying to fuck himself harder on the finger, but Gil's free hand lands hot and heavy on his lower back, stilling his movements.</p><p>"Relax, love, I'm gonna take care of you," Gil says and Malcolm's body compiles without question, trusting Gil implicitly. In what feels an awful lot like a reward for following Gil's directions, a second finger joins the first on its next slide into his body and Malcolm's breath catches in his chest as he's stretched open. </p><p>It takes a few pumps of Gil's fingers before Malcolm remembers to breathe again.</p><p>He's so focused on the feeling of Gil fingering him that he's completely taken by surprise by the hand that sneaks between his thighs to wrap around his cock, hard and aching and starting to drool precum from the way Gil's fingers glide against his prostate and then pull out to catch and tug at his rim. </p><p>"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Gil asks as a long, keening cry breaks from Malcolm's lips. Gil pumps his hand in counterpoint to the movement of the fingers that are slowly driving in and out of Malcolm's ass, taking his time to take Malcolm apart while still, as always, giving Malcolm everything he needs.</p><p>Everytime the desperation threatens to become too much, everytime Malcolm thinks he might just shatter into a thousand pieces with the force of the <em>need</em> that's storming through his body, Gil picks up the pace or adds another finger, expertly reading Malcolm's body and taking care of him just like he promised.</p><p>And it's that, more than anything, that's pushing Malcolm dangerously close to the edge. </p><p>Gil is using his hands to show Malcolm the depths of his love for him, communicating in touch, as Gil always has. Naturally tactile, Malcolm realizes that touching Malcolm like this is more than just sex for Gil; it's reverence. It's worship.</p><p>Orgasm slams into him so suddenly and so intensely that Malcolm's vision sparks a blinding white while he fists the blanket beneath him. Gil's hands never stop as he works him through his climax, milking every drop of come until Malcolm is too sensitive to handle the sensations anymore. When his body bucks away from the lingering touch, Gil's releases his cock and brings his hand up to rub soothing circles on his back, though the fingers of his other hand remain buried and motionless, deep in Malcolm's hole. </p><p>Every now and again, Gil leans over to press gentle kisses to Malcolm's spine, letting his hand drift from Malcolm's back down to the bulge of his belly. Malcolm can't help but feel claimed by the way the man fills him and surrounds him, Gil's touch feeling equal parts protective, territorial, and downright lecherous.</p><p>It's everything he's ever wanted.</p><p>"I love you," Malcolm breathes as Gil's lips wander down his spine.</p><p>"I love you, too, sweetheart." The words sweep along Malcolm's tailbone, following behind Gil's lips as they journey over his skin.</p><p>As Malcolm relaxes beneath him, Gil slowly starts pumping his fingers again, deliberately avoiding the tender bundle of nerves inside of him. Malcolm is surprised when his cock gives a feeble twitch so soon after his orgasm, but the way Gil's fingers slide around his rim, pulling out briefly to massage his perineum before dipping back inside, has him aching for more.</p><p>"Mmmm," Malcolm moans and pushes back up onto his hands, looking over his shoulder to Gil before he continues, "I want you inside me."</p><p>Gil's lips twitch up, eyes sparking playfully in the dim light of the loft as he says, "Kid, I'm already knuckle deep inside of you."</p><p>He punctuates the words with a deep thrust that jolts through Malcolm's body and has him dropping his head with a gasp that quickly shifts into a chuckle. That chuckle cuts off abruptly as Gil taps out a quick beat against his prostate and Malcolm's entire body jerks at the contact, clenching around Gil's fingers, pulling him deeper inside. </p><p>"Nnngh." It's the best Malcolm can manage, but he doesn't need more than that. Gil understands exactly what Malcolm wants. What he needs.</p><p>Pulling his fingers from Malcolm's ass, Gil's attention turns briefly to freeing himself from the confines of his slacks. Malcolm watches over his shoulder as he pulls his cock out and slicks himself up, setting Malcolm's heart fluttering in his chest as the man's hand strokes over his impressive length, anxious to feel it deep inside.</p><p>When Gil nudges the tip against his loosened hole, Malcolm moans and presses back, savoring the stretch as it pops through the tight ring of muscle to fill him up.</p><p>"Fuck," Gil pants as he slowly slides in, pausing each time Malcolm tenses up at the intrusion. "Sweetheart, you're so tight for me."</p><p>It takes a moment for Gil to fully seat himself, his innate need to ensure Malcolm doesn't feel any pain overriding the primal desire to fuck into him hard and fast. Once his balls are <em>finally</em> nestled snug against Malcolm's body, he stills his movements completely and slips his fingers beneath the hem of Malcolm's top, tugging it down to veil his back with the intricately patterned lace.</p><p>"Jesus, kid," Gil breathes as tiny, aborted thrusts rock Malcolm at Gil's attempt to hold himself back. "You're beautiful like this: pinned on my dick and wrapped up in lace like a pretty, little present, just for me."</p><p>"Yes," Malcolm gasps at the idea of being a gift for Gil to unwrap. To own.</p><p>In the split-second between heartbeats, he can't wait any longer. He pitches himself forward before Gil can think to hold him still, slamming back with a grunt just before Gil's cock slides completely out of his body. Gil growls and grasps his hips hard enough that Malcolm thinks (hopes) he'll have bruises come morning, preventing him from doing it again, but it seems to be all the encouragement he needs to get things started. With his hands firm on Malcolm's hips, he pistons into his body, thrusting just hard enough to give Malcolm what he's obviously been waiting for.</p><p>It's perfect.</p><p>Malcolm's hormones have left him with a low-grade buzz of arousal humming just beneath the surface of his skin for the last few months of his pregnancy and it's only now, with Gil pounding into him, that the lust is finally sated. </p><p>After a few minutes, Gil's pace begins to slow, and he trails his hand over the lace from nape to tailbone before he asks, "Do you think you can kneel for me, sweetheart?"</p><p>With Gil's cock inside of him, and Gil's hands roaming over his back, and Gil's deep voice calling him 'sweetheart', Malcolm is, quite frankly, willing to do whatever the hell the man asks of him.</p><p>He pushes himself up slowly, careful to keep his hips pressed back against Gil as he moves, unwilling to lose that point of contact when it's taken so damn long to get them there. Strong arms wrap around his chest as he arches his back and presses his shoulders against the soft knit of Gil's sweater. </p><p>"As much as I love you in lace," Gil murmurs, leaning down to lick and suck along his neck, "I like it better when you're in nothing at all."</p><p>The delicate fabric sliding over Malcolm's back as Gil slowly pulls it over his head feels amazing, but it's nothing compared to the sensation of Gil's hands gliding over his bared skin, moving unerringly to caress and support his belly. The touch is gentle but firm, his splayed hands keeping Malcolm steady as he begins to thrust his hips once again.</p><p>Malcolm isn't sure whether it's the new position or the fact that he feels so damn safe and loved in Gil's embrace, but he would swear he can feel his orgasm building in every cell in his body, swelling and growing with each snap of Gil's hips. With every murmured encouragement or word of praise that falls from Gil's lips. </p><p>"You're gorgeous like this, you know that?" Gil says, breathy with exertion as he fucks into Malcolm with a single minded intensity that leaves Malcolm speechless. "Swollen with our baby. I love your body like this, kid."</p><p>He knows Gil means it, too. He's seen the way Gil's pupils dilate when he looks at his body, especially when Malcolm's stomach is bared; can't deny that the man's breathing picks up whenever he rubs lotion over the swell, his fingers lingering on the taut skin as he gently massages every inch of his rapidly expanding belly. Gil is most definitely turned on by Malcolm's pregnant form.</p><p>Gil wraps one hand under his belly and drops the other to Malcolm's leaking cock, fisting him just the way that Malcolm likes best, and begins to work him in tandem with the thrust of his hips, a sure sign that Gil himself is close to coming. </p><p>"You close, sweetheart?" Gil asks with a flick of his wrist at the head of Malcolm's cock. Malcolm knows Gil loves for them to come together and will hold back on his own orgasm as long as he can to make that happen.</p><p>"Yes," Malcolm practically whimpers as Gil stokes his thumb over the slit, gathering up the bead of precum that's slowly growing. When he releases his cock Malcolm nearly cries out, but then he watches Gil bring his hand to his mouth and suck the pearly bead from his thumb and Malcolm thinks he might just come from the sight alone.</p><p>"God, you taste amazing," Gil says after he pulls his thumb from his mouth with a <em>pop</em>, his rhythm faltering as he teeters on the precipice of climax. "Maybe in the morning I'll have you sit on my face so I can eat your ass. Taste you deep inside. Would you like that, sweetheart?"</p><p>Malcolm comes hard, Gil’s voice and the images he's conjuring combining to send him headlong into his second orgasm of the night. This time, it seems to shoot through every nerve and muscle in his body, his toes curling next to Gil's powerful thighs, arms stretching back for the man that's bringing him such pleasure. He reaches up with his left hand, threading it into Gil's hair to tug him down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, and it's only as he swallows Gil's groan that he realizes the man is shooting his own load deep inside of Malcolm. </p><p>They stay wrapped up like that for quite some time, sharing lazy kisses while they come down from their highs and wait for Gil to soften and slip from his hole. While Malcolm would be content to stay like that all night long, his back is starting to protest the position he's in. Gil, as always, seems to notice right away and shifts them slightly, enough that Malcolm's back is no longer arched and more of his weight rests against Gil.</p><p>He melts into Gil, feeling better than he has in ages. His body is relaxed and jelly-like and he's not entirely sure he'd be able to move even if he wanted to. Fortunately, Gil doesn't seem to be in any hurry to stir, either. Even once he slips from Malcolm's body, Gil remains steady and firm behind him, gently kissing whatever skin he can reach while his hands move to the sides of Malcolm's stomach. As always, it's only a matter of minutes before their daughter makes her presence known, kicking against Gil's hand where it rests warm on Malcolm's belly.</p><p>"It's past your bedtime, young lady," Gil chuckles, pressing lightly against the foot that's nudging his palm. As if she's already listening to her papa, the kicking ceases almost immediately.</p><p>"Well, clearly you're going to have to be in charge of bedtime," Malcolm laughs, leaning over to kiss lightly at Gil's jaw, endlessly amused that their daughter is already listening to Gil when they haven't even been formally introduced.</p><p>"Maybe I should start practicing right now," Gil smiles and gently pulls away from Malcolm, steadying him as he moves to ensure that Malcolm is sturdy enough to stay upright on his own. "Let's go get washed up, sweetheart. It's getting late."</p><p>Completely blissed out, Malcolm's more than a little wobbly as he gets to his feet. Gil is there, of course, keeping his hands braced on Malcolm's shoulders as he finds his footing, then leaning down to slide their lips together, pouring every ounce of love he can into the kiss. When they break apart, small smiles on both of their faces, Gil takes his hand and leads the way to the bathroom.</p><p>They make quick work of cleaning up and getting ready for bed, in spite of the straying hands that slow them down in the shower. In no time at all, both men are squeaky clean and clad in comfortable pyjama pants and t-shirts.</p><p>While Malcolm is turning down the bed, Gil stands at the side of the room, folding up his clothes from the day and placing them on the dresser. Malcolm can't help but notice the way he seems to be lingering there a little longer than is strictly necessary. He also can't help but notice the way his shoulders are tensing up as he stands there, hesitation clear in every strained muscle.</p><p>"Gil?" Malcolm says uncertainly, slowly walking over to the man. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Gil doesn't turn around when he answers, head downcast and voice quiet, "Did you mean what you said earlier, Bright?"</p><p>"About you being in charge of bedtime?" Malcolm jokes, hoping to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere. He stops just before he reaches Gil's side, noting that he seems to be looking down at something in his hands, but unable to make out what it is.</p><p>"About us. About being a family," Gil continues like he didn't even hear Malcolm's comment.</p><p>"Yes," Malcolm answers immediately, feeling its truth deep in his soul.</p><p>Gil looks over at Malcolm's resolute answer, the tension draining from his shoulders while a smile pulls at his lips. "I love you, Malcolm. And there's nothing in the world I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter." Gil says, turning to face Malcolm head on.</p><p>A quick glance down shows Malcolm that Gil is holding a small, red box, and his heart stutters in his chest, eyes flying back to Gil's face. A small part of him thinks that he must be mistaken, that Gil can't possibly want to propose to him, and <em>definitely</em> didn't have time to go out and buy a ring after they discussed marriage that afternoon. But a much larger part knows what Gil is about to ask.</p><p>It's not a surprise when Gil drops down to one knee, not really, but it still steals his breath away. He can't look away as Gil opens the box, the simple but stunning platinum band catching his eye immediately. It's gorgeous but understated, and exactly what he would pick for himself.</p><p>"Malcolm Bright," Gil says, voice thick with emotion, "will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"</p><p>He wants to say yes. He wants to tell Gil that he loves him so damn much. He wants to make Gil understand that he wants all of that — a life together, a family — too.</p><p>What comes out instead is, "When did you get a ring?"</p><p>Gil huffs out a laugh, knowing Malcolm well enough to understand that sometimes his mouth moves faster than his brain.</p><p>"It's been hidden in my desk for months. I was hoping that maybe, one day, you might consider saying yes," Gil says, smiling bashfully as he adds, "This isn't exactly how I'd planned to propose, but it seemed like the right time…"</p><p>Honestly, Malcolm wouldn't want it any other way. Just the two of them, relaxed and in their pyjamas, ready to spend the night in one another's arms. It's so perfectly <em>them</em> that he can't help but smile.</p><p>"Yes," Malcolm says before Gil can say anything else about the proposal being less than flawless. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Gil pushes to his feet, smiling so widely that his eyes nearly crinkle shut, and tugs him into a tight embrace. Malcolm returns the hug just as intensely, letting the happiness wash through him unchecked, knowing without a doubt that this is the best decision he's ever made.</p><p>Gil pulls back after a moment, tears glistening in his eyes as he takes the ring from the box with a hand that shakes ever so slightly. Malcolm feels the hot prickle of answering tears at the back of his eyes as Gil slides the ring on his finger, entirely unsurprised to find it fits him perfectly. What <em>does</em> surprise him, however, is just how much it means to him to see a ring on that finger.</p><p>With giddy smiles on their faces, they make their way to bed and crawl in, Gil helping Malcolm get the small wedge pillow set under his belly before climbing in himself and cozying up to Malcolm. Gil takes hold of his hands and Malcolm smiles even wider as Gil's thumb begins to idly twist the platinum band on his finger.</p><p>"I love you," Malcolm whispers, leaning in towards his fiancé, dropping a hand to his stomach as the butterflies begin to flutter  when he thinks of Gil that way.</p><p>"I love you, too, city boy." Gil presses a kiss to Malcolm's forehead, letting his lips linger as he breathes in the scent of Malcolm's freshly washed hair.</p><p>They still have a case to solve, and a thousand elements of their relationship to work out. Malcolm still has repressed memories that threaten to drown him and so many issues with his father that he could fill a library. But for the first time since he was teenager, he goes to sleep without restraints to hold him down, confident that Gil will keep him safe. Throughout the night and always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>